Soul of Fire
by Shawnemelissa
Summary: Just a discussion between Obi-Wan and Padmé. A secret is revealed that may change someone's life totally.


Title: Soul of Fire  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: Just some Obi-Wan and Padmé discussion (takes place some time after Episode 2). A secret is revealed that may change someone's life totally.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars nor any characters in it.  
  
Some notes: English is not my first language (as I'm from Finland) so please forgive any spelling mistakes, poor choices of words and such. Oh yes, this is also my first SW story so please be gentle. Any reviews are welcome, though.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Soul of Fire  
By Shawnemelissa  
  
  
Obi-Wan sighed deeply. "My dear senator, I wish I knew a way to comfort you."  
  
Padmé smiled through her tears. "This must be just as hard for you Master Kenobi. After all Anakin was your padawan." She wiped the tears off of her cheeks with her hand and said in a quiet voice: "If only I had never fallen in love with him then maybe he would still be on our side."  
  
"Believe me, dear Padmé, Anakin was on the way to the dark side long before you two were married. He was rebelling almost from the beginning", said Obi-Wan. He seemed to be looking into another time, maybe into the past. "Besides, love is such a strong feeling that even the most powerful Jedis can't always resist it."  
  
Padmé turned to face him a bit astonished. "But you, Master Kenobi, at least you have been able to resist it."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed again deeply and said considering his words carefully: "Even in my life there was a time when I couldn't resist it. I have never told this to anyone but I trust you with all of my heart." Obi-Wan knew that Yoda probably was aware of his misstep but voluntarily he had told no-one.  
  
Padmé nodded and moved closer to Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan straightened himself up in the couch and began: "It happened only a few years after the embargo crisis. In fact it happened here on Naboo.  
  
Padmé looked surprised but didn't say anything.  
  
"Anakin was doing some tests for the Jedi Council and I was ordered to visit Boss Nass and Jar Jar Bings on account of an arrangement with them. And after that - as you may remember - you and senator Palpatine invited me to stay a while in Theed as your guest before I returned to Coruscant to continue Anakin's training."  
  
"I remember it well", Padmé said smiling gently. "I had just been elected as the Queen for the second time. I was very happy to have you as a guest but I was also sorry that I had so many official duties to attend that I wasn't able to spend much time with you."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "I too was a bit sorry about it. But I was also grateful to have a chance to meditate and to get to know your palace and planet on my own. And one of your handmaidens spent that time with me."  
  
Padmé was surprised even more as she couldn't remember who he was talking about. Then the image clarified. "Sabé!" she exclaimed. "I gave Sabé some time off after such a many grave events. It was her, wasn't it?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded again. "She was with me everywhere and I was feeling so relaxed and free that I slipped. I fell in love with her with all of my heart."  
  
There was a long silence. Padmé thought the words of the Jedi Master silently. Obi-Wan stared the floor without really seeing it. He relived the time in his mind and that made his heart long for it more than ever before.  
  
Finally Padmé took Obi-Wan's hand in her own. He didn't pull it back. "What about now?" Padmé asked cautiously. "What are your feelings for her at this moment?"  
  
Obi-Wan lifted his gaze but didn't look straight at Padmé. "I finally came to my senses. But that's only result of strict training and concentration. Within my heart the love for her still remains."  
  
Padmé sat there for a while deep in her thoughts. Then she asked: "Obi-Wan, I don't think if I have any right to ask this but were there any intimate moments in your relationship?"  
  
It was Obi-Wan's turn to be astonished. He stared at Padmé fully aware what she meant by that question. Finally he said: "Mostly we just talked and spent time together. But yes, we had one intimate and very physical moment. A moment which I will treasure in my heart and mind for the rest of my life. A moment that I will never experience again."  
  
Padmé nodded. She was clearly thinking hard all what she had just heard and said prudently: "Obi-Wan, I thank you for your trust for it has cleared many questions in my mind. Now I understand the decisions Sabé made."  
  
"Decisions concerning what?" Obi-Wan asked and felt the longing in his heart grow to measures his trained Jedi mind couldn't allow. He would need serious meditation after this conversation.  
  
"How she would organize her life. Obi-Wan, do you know why she didn't continue at my service?"  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "In fact I was surprised to hear that she was no longer in your service. After all she was your decoy while you were the Queen."  
  
A gentle and longing expression spread on Padmé's face. "Yes, I miss her very much. She was my closest friend. But now I understand her decisions. She had to give up her duties in order to take care of her child. She couldn't have done it as a handmaiden."  
  
The words hit Obi-Wan like sharpened arrow. "Her child? Does Sabé have a child?"  
  
Padmé nodded. "She lives with her daughter Mila near the Lake district. She never got married, so it was easier for her to move there. Besides, Mila would have been in danger in Theed as more and more persons who don't appreciate Jedi qualities have appeared here. And Mila has lots of such abilities that she would have been easily recognised as a Jedi's child."  
  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes, and Padmé saw that he tried to calm himself. He finally opened his eyes and looked straight at Padmé. "I assume you are now quite certain that Sabé's daughter is my child?"  
  
Padmé smiled. "Yes, it would explain many things that happened during this time and many things in Mila herself. And as a matter of fact, had I known about your relationship I would have never doubted that because Mila has inherited many of your facial features."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Note: So there it was. Should I try to continue? Would somebody else like to? My head feels kind of empty right now. Any suggestions what happens next? 


End file.
